


A Rockin' Future

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Himiko claims to have the power to read the future, which Kokichi knew from the start was a lie. After all, if she really could read his future, then why isn't she ever in it? Or maybe a better question to think about is that if Kokichi's the Ultimate Musician, then why does he have such a hard time with expressing himself?Oumeno Week day 5: Talent swap
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Rockin' Future

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I've completed three days for Oumeno week! Now I only have to catch up on day three and four and do day six and seven. What's that? A "schedule"? "Planning ahead of time"? I know none of what you speak of.

“As if you actually have the ability to see people’s future. Do you know what you really have the ability of? Lying.”

“I do have the ability to read the future! You’re only saying that I don’t because you’re the one who has the ability to lie!”

“You’re right! It’s how I’ve been so successful in the music industry.”

“Nyeh? Really…?”

“No. That was a lie,” Kokichi stares at her curious expression slowly drop and giggles. He messes with her even more by pinching her nose, making her groan in annoyance as she pushes his hand away.

“Did you decide to sit next to me at lunchtime just so you could mess with me?” Himiko questions.

“Of course not! I’m also sitting next to you so I could get my future told.”

Himiko squints her eyes at him in a way that shows distrust. “Seriously? Weren’t you just saying a moment ago that you don’t believe in my fortune tellings?”

“I was only joking. You’re the Ultimate Clairvoyant, right? Your readings must be true.”

The girl blushes from feeling flattered, agreeing, “That’s right! But- uh- just a disclaimer, my readings are usually only right thirty per cent of the time.” Kokichi snorted at her excuse, not wanting to full-out laugh so she won’t be too upset that she wouldn’t want to read his future anymore.

She brings out her crystal ball and Kokichi already slips out a line that would provoke her, “I bet that’s not really crystal.”

She furrows her brows and claims, “I could throw this ball to the floor right now and it won’t shatter.”

“Then do it,” he dares her with a smug grin.

“...I don’t want to scratch it. Don’t you know that crystals are expensive…?”

“Oh trust me, I know.”

Confused by what he meant by that, she doesn’t question him and instead focuses on the ball; she looked so focused that it seemed like her eyes were going to actually pierce right through it. Suddenly, she stopped looking at the ball and looked at Kokichi straight in the eyes, asking, “Kokichi Oma, are you sure that you want to bear the risk of getting your future told to you?”

“Oooo, scary. I already told you that I want to know my future, so get on with it!” Kokichi ordered impatiently.

“Don’t rush me! You’ll make me lose focus. Nyeh, something is coming to me now… Yes, your future looks very successful, but there are lots of rocky paths…”

“That’s so vague. Come on, Himiko, you have to use that creativity of yours and make a fortune that’s actually interesting!”

“My fortunes are not just fake stories that I make up in my head~” Himiko defended herself as she continued to stare into the crystal ball, trying to not let him get to her.

“Can’t you find something that’s actually worth telling me, then?”

“You are disrupting the vision that is before me~”

“Laaaame. Your talent is lame and useless. Use-less.”

“If your future is a lame one, that can not be helped~”

“Nuh-uh, you cold totally help it. You’re just terrible at reading into things, you fortune-telling fraud.”

“Fine, you want something interesting and less vague? I can see you performing at a concert a month from now with a good amount of an audience. You’re doing good and having fun until suddenly, the whole fly tower falls on you and you get smacked dead!” Himiko finally snaps at him. “Is that what you wanted?”

He bursts out into laughter, “Nishishishiii! Seeing you get all red in the face and annoyed? That’s exactly what I wanted!”

She groaned, “Nyeeeh! I knew it! You only wanted to mess with me!”

“Of course you did. After all, you could see the future, you totally saw this coming. Although, if that were true, then you wouldn’t have read my fortune for me.”

Feeling frustrated enough from all the insults he threw during her reading, hearing his long laughter was the tip of the iceberg. She pushes him away from her and shouts, “Go away, Kokichi!”

Seriously, she has read his fortune so many times and he always has the same unsatisfied responses. She wonders what he’s hoping for... 

. . .

One hour since school ended, Rantaro received a call from Kokichi. He answers and the other boy’s voice is immediately heard through the speakers, “Hello my dearly beloved Rantaro, my very good and amazing pal.”

Rantaro quickly responds back before he could get pandered any further, “If you’re trying to convince me to let you and the rest of your band throw a party on my yacht and preform a concert again: no.”

“Whaaat? But we all had such a good time together! Is it because we sang songs that when played backwards, says a message that could kill you? Because I warned you beforehand that I’m running something evil!”

“That’s not even true about your songs but no, it’s because you guys smashed a hole into the floorboards and let loose a hidden cage of seagulls.”

“It was to add to the aesthetic!”

“The aesthetic of what? A shipwreck?”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion on my artistic choices! Anyway… since you’re an anthropologist, that means that you know a lot about humans, right?”

“Yes,” Rantaro answers while wondering in his head as to where Kokichi was going with this, guessing, “Oh! Are you finally going to learn how normal people behave and think?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!? Normal is for the boring! I want some advice on how to interact with a girl I like.”

There’s some silence that feels like a motivation for Kokichi to take back what he just said, but Rantaro then answers, “Who’s the girl?”

The boy’s mind automatically thinks of to lie, and so he answers, “Ah, just some C-list celebrity. You probably don’t know her.”

“I don’t remember Himiko being a C-list celebrity,” Rantaro smirked. Kokichi could picture the smug look on his face when he said the response that exposed him for knowing about what girl Kokichi was talking about from the start. “I wonder if I could really help you with that. I mean, yeah, I’m very knowledgeable on humanity, but the way you spoke to her during lunch just seemed so… helpless.”

“You saw that!?” Kokichi asked in surprised, feeling embarrassed although he tried to hide it in his voice. “I can’t help it! She’s so easy to make fun of!”

“Yes, yes, and you also think that she’s really cute when she gets angry, right?”

“I’m going to hang up.”

Rantaro chuckles, “Haha, come on now; you’re just as easy to make fun of as she is once people know your vulnerability.” 

“I hate you.”

“I thought I was your ‘dearly beloved’.”

“It was obviously a lie. As if you’re good enough to receive the love from someone as great and powerful as me.”

“Himiko is, apparently.”

Getting tired of his teasing, Koichi huffed, “Just tell me how a liar is supposed to express his feelings to the girl he likes!”

“Sure. You write your own songs, don’t you? Why don’t you just express yourself through your music?”

“I usually work on developing a song with the other members, but I could do one on my own…” Kokichi drifts off into thinking about the idea. Hearing no further response, Rantaro says, “Well, I’ll let you work that out. Talk to me if you have anything else you want my help in, okay?”

Kokichi snaps out of his thoughts and quickly shouts, “Wait! What if- no… nevermind. Thanks, Rantaro~”

Rantaro wonders what he was going to say, but if he ever had a chance of making Kokichi tell him, he lost it when Kokichi hung up on him.

Kokichi puts his phone down on the table in front of him and stares absentmindedly at the wall, beginning to get lost in his thoughts. ‘What if she doesn’t like me, though…? What if she won’t ever like me? I have a hard time even believing that my bandmates like me, and we’re as close as family. Besides, I can’t truly express myself even on paper…’

It’s not that he can’t express himself on paper more than that he would regret it when he does and immediately erase his work. He doesn’t want a single person to read those kinds of things. That’s why the greatest thing about writing for him is that he could write about his emotions in a very broad way to the point where people won’t even question if it’s about him, and people could also come to a different conclusion for what the meaning behind the lyrics are; but for a case where he has to write a song for Himiko, he’ll have to be really direct.

Despite all of the negative thoughts flowing through his brain, he still takes out his notebook and flips through all the comedy lyrics he wrote and stupid doodles he made in class to a blank page. ‘Don’t worry, just write.’ 

Three minutes later and he finds himself sitting down on the rugged floor with his electric guitar at hand instead of writing, playing lots of random tunes. “I know a girl…” hearing that he’s coming up with something, he tries to continue, “with the face of a chipmunk!” 

Nope, he messed it up; that isn’t going to stop him from continuing it, though. “She’s as hot as a grill- ha! And as small as a skunk.” He goes quiet to focus on making a good tune with his guitar and starts making the noise along with it, “Booow, bow bow bow bow! Na na na na na na naaah!”

Settling down on his playing, he sings the ending, “Stupid red-head girl, claiming to read my future without ever mentioning herself in my world… She really makes my heart curl.”

He finds it to be appropriated to finish that slow and sappy ending up with a quick and rough growl, “Rrraah!”

. . .

It took a while, but Kokichi managed to write a song about his feelings for Himiko without making the whole thing a joke. Now, only part of it is a joke, as it should be. He even got the help of his bandmates for composing the tune, although the way they kept on questioning him for who’s the song about was annoying. 

Even now, when they’re behind the stage that’s set up outside of his school for the school festival, his members are still questioning him.

“These lyrics for our new song are so cute considering that we were singing about creative ways to play with human guts the last time. Is this for a girl you like, Kokichi?”

“No, it’s about some random dude singing about some random girl,” Kokichi answers the same answer for the third time.

Another band member joined in their conversation with a squeal, “It’s totally for a girl he likes! And the lyrics say that she has red hair, our leader is into red-heads!”

The member who normally wears a poofy wig of curly red hair pretended to be shy as he joked, “Ah, leader, are you into me, by chance?”

Purposely ignoring him, Kokichi turns around to a worker who was setting up the speakers and asks, “Does my eyeliner look off?”

“It looks heavy, but, I mean… I think that’s what you’re going for,” the worker tried his best to give a proper response.

He could hear his members theorizing with one another. “He also mentions that the girl is small…”

“Oh! I know! Maybe it’s Mahiru! She has red hair.”

“Awww, our leader is one of those boys who have a crush on an upperclassman! How cute! How… helpless.”

“Mahiru isn’t short, you dummies! Besides, he wouldn’t settle with someone so serious and stern like her.”

Kokichi spoke louder, “You’re right, I do need heavier eyeliner. I should go put that on before the show starts!”

He could hear his members giggling in the background. As they speak about who the girl could be, Kokichi couldn’t help but start to think about Himiko. He scans the pack of the audience that has already formed, searching for the short girl with rosy cheeks. Hearing one of his bandmembers say “Oh, Himiko!”, he immediately blurted out with an excited grin, “You found Himiko?!”

It’s when all his members started staring at him with round eyes that he noticed that he misheard what was supposed to be “What about Himiko?”

“Oh my gosh! It is Himiko!” one of them gasped and the other began to repeatedly jump in the air while cheering, “Ooooo! Our leader is actually adorable when he’s crushing on someone!”

He honestly couldn’t even focus on his members at the moment because there was a much bigger issue that he was facing: he never found Himiko in the crowd. He texted her beforehand to arrive early and thought that the persuasion of how she would be able to sit on a chair and relax really sold her in showing up, but she was nowhere in sight. Even if she was, now that he’s actually seeing the audience, he doesn’t believe that he could sing the song, or at least not without displaying it as a big joke that has nothing to do with him.

He hesitates as he tells his members, “Uuuhhh… Guys, I’m going to the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

“Seriously? Go fast, because the-” as one of them was talking, he was already stepping down the stairs of the stage and running off, shouting back at them, “Yeah yeah, I got it! See ya’!”

“...I knew it, he did sneak bites of the Mexican food we were saving for after the show! He’s terrible!

Kokichi isn’t actually planning on going anywhere near the restroom- well, not on less Himiko is near there. Luckily, he finds her rather quickly next to a food stand that was selling taiyaki, having had just ordered one. Seeing him coming towards her, Himiko greets him, “Oh, hi Kokichi. I was just getting a snack for your show.”

“You’re so slow, Himiko!” he huffed. “The show starts off first thing with a song that I wrote all on my own, so it’s extra special. I can’t have you missing something extra special!”

Whether for if she really did or not, Himiko claims, “Oh yeah, I knew that. I could see into the future, after all.”

He was thinking of mocking her on that but due to the nervous emotions he’s feeling, he changes his mind and instead requests, “Speaking about telling the future, can you read my fortune? It doesn’t have to be detailed, I just want a little something to gain some confidence considering that I’m going to perform a new song LIVE.”

“Okay, but I might have to spill to you some bad news,” Himiko warned. “I’ll perform palmistry on you since that’s the most convenient thing to do right now.”

“Okay,” Kokichi agreed with a smile and followed it up, “...What’s ‘palmistry’?”

He was so surprised when Himiko suddenly took a hold of his hand that he felt his blush flow around his cheeks for a good second. She guides her index finger across his palm near the middle where she could read his fate and thinks out loud, “Huh… That’s not a bad fate…”

“Huh? Eh? What is it? Don’t hold out on me, Himiko!”

“Ever so slowly, you’ll get closer and closer to what you desire… and…” For a reason unknown to her, Himiko suddenly couldn’t stop focusing on the warmth of his hand, making her blush from embarrassment; even more, she suddenly finds her eyes wandering to those piercings on his lips. She snaps out of her distraction and quickly shifts her eyes back to his palm, stuttering, “Nyeh…! You’ll-” 

Without even noticing it happen when it did, her finger has wandered to his marriage line. She stays silent for a moment and stares at it with a blank face before putting on a smile and says, “You will be a wealthy man in the future, so keep your heads up.”

“Huh? I don’t remember asking about the money I’m going to make, but thanks, I guess,” Kokichi thanked her despite being confused about why she read it in the first place.

“N-no problem. So- uh- I’m going to your concert now, so… see you,” Himiko sweated nervously while keeping her wobbly smile, awkwardly walking away.

“Oh yeah, the concert!” Kokichi smacked his head for forgetting. “Come on, we have to go!”

Feeling Kokichi suddenly take her hand and start making her run behind him, Himiko could only let out a surprised, “Nyeh!?”

. . .

Hearing the crowd cheer as four of his bandmates revealed themselves, Kokichi decided to avoid the stairs and instead jump up on to the stage, grabbing a hold of the microphone that was on its stand and putting on his persona by announcing, “Hello, citizens! You have the rights to be scared and cower all you want with a presence as evil as mine! After all, I, Kokichi Oma, leader of DICE, have the scheme to steal all of your hearts, and with the songs we’re about to perform, that should be easy, especially considering the new one we’re going to share to you folks for the first time!”

The crowd of students cheer as the instruments started to be played. As Kokichi began to sing, his eyes were mostly glued on to Himiko, who sat up front and watched him, looking like she was listening to his every word. Even though he was so nervous about sharing personal lyrics like this before, he now doesn’t feel nervous or regretful at all as he sings on stage. No, instead he felt really happy and ecstatic, and the rush of excitement felt great.

. . .

With the concert finally coming to its end, Kokichi sat on one of the steps of the stage while drinking from a water bottle. Rantaro approaches him, praising, “Good job with your performance, Kokichi! You were very lively, and you seemed to have taken my advice. I’m glad that I could have been of some help. Although… that part where you started singing lyrics that were obviously directed at her, you sang it in heavy metal on purpose just because you knew that someone who wasn’t familiar with the genre like Himiko wouldn’t be able to pick up on most of the words, didn’t you?”

Kokichi stops drinking and pretends to choke before clutching his chest and saying dramatically, “Rantaro! How dare you? Accusing me of such a cowardly move! I would never!”

“Alright, Kokichi, whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

As Himiko sits at a maid’s cafe hosted by one of the classes, her mind was completely away from the area as she could only think about Kokichi and the first song he sang. ‘Those lyrics weren’t about me and him, were they? I mean, it would make sense considering the fortune I read from his palm… Nyeeeh, this is too embarrassing to think about right now, I should think about it later on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done talent swap before this, but this was so fun. I see the appeal in it now.


End file.
